IABWIFFA 2
IABWIFFA 2 is the sequel to IABWIFFA, taking place 82 years after the original events. The original took place in 1931, while this story takes place in 2014. Plot The story begins on Sawyer Silver, a 13 year old girl living in Calgary. She is shown reading a story to her younger brother, Richard Silver. The story is about how Aredrenla and Steve defeated Herobrine and fell in love afterwards. At this point, Aredrenla is supposedly dead, while Steve is currently 61 years old and living alone. The story switches to Herobrine, who is still 21. He is now powerless, homeless, and weak. He now lives in New York, where civilians are constantly throwing objects and insults at him. One day, however, a young boy with a walking stick approaches him. Herobrine sees that the boy is blind. He questions why the boy is coming near him, and the boy responds by claiming he is his nephew. Herobrine learns that the boy's name is Glaze, son of Steve and Aredrenla. The two converse for a while, and earn their trust. Glaze continues to visit Herobrine every day, until one day, he comes back crying. Glaze explains that his parents split up, abandoning him. Herobrine offers to adopt him as his own son, which Glaze accepts. The scene cuts to four years later. Herobrine has gotten a well paying job, and they are living happily as father and son. We then go to California, in a secret cave where Aredrenla is alive and well. She has not aged for those 80 years, for she was an angel now, and therefor was immortal. Her hair had grown, and her clothes are different. A younger girl walks in, and Aredrenla greets her, introducing her as Eve, her adopted daughter. Finally, a mysterious call is given to Sawyer, Richard, Glaze, and Eve. The caller is Steve, who is asking them to meet him at the Orange County beach a year from that day. All four agree, and the setting skips to a year from then. The four chosen ones find Steve, now old and shrill. Glaze recognizes him, and kills him on the spot. The others are in shock, and criticize his action, but Glaze claims that Steve is a bad person and they couldntt trust him. Suddenly, Steve returns as a ghost, and gives to the four children their cores, which bind them together as friends. Steve suddenly realizes that one was missing, and a young man peers from the trees. He introduces himself as Matt, and instantly falls in love with Glaze. Matt admits that he is very shy and quiet towards others. Steve begins to disappear, explaining that his time with them was short, and they would have to continue on as Saviours without him. The story continues from there, and Matt is still miserable about Glaze not knowing about his feelings. Sadly, arsony is committed, and Glaze's heart and kidneys fail. He is granted as least a few more hours to live, but Matt is determined to keep him alive. He ends up donating the organs to Glaze, as well as his eyes, and dies. Other events in the story happen as well, but Rachelle cancelled the series due to minimum views and ratings. You can view the rest of the story here: IABWIFFA 2 (Unused Content)